


The Kiss

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trickster strikes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

"How does she taste?"

The words fell on Terry's ears like a gentle caress. He found himself analyzing the kiss he had just shared with Alice Bowman. "She tastes like summer wine, honey and…"

"And?"

"Fuck you," Terry growled as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He had been so distracted by Alice that he had walked right into one of Dino's traps. He spotted Dino leaning against the wall of the garage dressed in his fatigues smoking a cigarette.

"Not right now, pal," Dino purred as he put out his cigarette. "We got a rescue operation to mount."

fin


End file.
